lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PolisKanin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Battle for Tommorowland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MeGa eXal (talk) 23:55, May 25, 2015 (UTC) lies? is that what the truth looks like to you? i made sure everything i included in that blog was 100% true, and we both know every single thing that was written there was and still definitely is true. plus i dont really think youre one to talk about me sharing personal information when you reportedly told a total 6 people about what happened between me and you, without any of them having anything to do with it and also without my knowing and/or permission. you mentioned me talking to marina about you in private in chat when i had said nothing to you at all, and you decided to say it as a way to provoke, and flame me. more personal information which was shared to a total of around 20 people that were on chat while our argument happened 2 days ago. the only reason i made the text i had written about me and you public was because i was completely fed up of people coming up to me and asking me what had happened between us, and you never shutting your goddamn mouth even after saying you would more than twice. i aint one to start fights, but i definitely am not one to fuck off that easily. now if you will, please do not ever contact me anywhere by any means. i do not want to talk to you by any chance, whatever the subject is. this is not the first time im asking you this, but it definitely is the last. if you try contacting me again, wherever really, i will do everything i possibly can to personally make sure you do not get away with it. Peppermint Princess 11:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) please leave me alone... -Exotoro because i don't feel comfortable at all talking with you. whatever i say could be spread to a network of your friends and possibly be mangled up into something else and I don't need that in my life at all. -Exotoro Look, you were clearly able to message both Jake and KTDude. If they're not your friends, what are they? I already said I'm not comfortable with talking to you. Please just leave me alone. Don't ask for further reasoning. I don't want to talk to you. -Exotoro From what I heard, you were pestering Exo alot about that Dashi Kashi thing or whatever. I don't know all the details tho, so I guess it was better if I didn't say anything. Drackula (talk) 00:54, February 11, 2016 (UTC) re: Block I switched the ban to infinite solely for the purpose of discussing it with the other admins. When I brought it up to them, most seemed to agree with it and felt that it was fine, considering the severity of your on-going actions. Flaming and being manipulative towards others over an extended period of time is not okay. Threatening suicide is not okay. I'm glad that you've taken the steps to get better, but your behavior really isn't something you can change overnight. You will be able to appeal your block in six months, and if you show great signs of reformation, you'll be unblocked. Sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear, but we feel that this is the best decision at the moment. I sincerely wish you the best of luck. With that note, I will not argue this case further. If something additional comes up, I will message you here. If you have any other questions/concerns, I would very much appreciate it if you talked to another admin. Mikayylmao (talk) 15:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) i have discussed the matter with scratch and it's unlikely he's going to do it again. if he does it again he's going to be actually punished because it no longer becomes an isolated accident. -exo Apology This is long overdue. I'm sorry for all of my insults and rudeness towards you. I've taken things way too far. I shouldn't have made the joke on the blog even after I knew you were uncomfortable with it. I've been a jerk to you for no reason other than to be a jerk. I haven't exactly been proud of my recent behavior and I should've taken your feelings into consideration more. If there's anything you want me to do, let me know. MY GRIN'S SO CHEESY I ATTRACT MICE EVERYWHERE I GO (talk) 01:50, February 18, 2016 (UTC) yes -exo I'm gonna be ripping into this, beware. A problem I have with it is that it's super long and not too interesting to read. It needed a text copy of the opening crawl, because frankly I just don't care about what's going on at the start. What is supposed to be a dogfight quickly turns into a weak flee. The beginning of Star Wars IV and VII had the empire utterly crush anyone in their way, with only one person escaping their onslaught. This showed they were powerful and threatening. Here, it's a dogfight with X-Wings. This doesn't engage me in the slightest. I don't care about these characters, why should I? The beginning is just slow. Nothing feels like it belongs in Star Wars despite aping from it. The plot flow is interrupted by poor, poor formatting of events. There are HUGE walls of text that makes me feel sleepy reading them. You need to condense the plot summary like crazy because it's just way too long and doesn't feel like it moves anywhere. I'm so sick of death stars. The original trilogy was filled with them and so was seven, so I was hoping you would realize that and decide maybe do something different for once. And the film lacks any women whatsoever. It's a pure sausage fest. This might not sound important to you, but it was a big deal to me see that leading characters in Star Wars episode 7 were a woman and a black guy. Why? Because they were different than what we were used to than before and provided new interesting views. Rey may retread some of Luke's journey but she stands wholly on her own too. Nothing I like about Star Wars is really in here. There's no real connections with these characters like there is with Luke and Vader, Han and Kylo, Obi-Wan and Vader, Han and Luke, Han and Leia, Han and Rey, Luke and Leia, Finn and Poe, Kylo and Rey, Kylo and Luke, Luke and the Emperor, and Han and Lando. You know what those people had? Actual conflicts and relationships with each other that went deeper than just bad vs good. The names don't even sound Star Warsy in the slightest either. Mordkraft? I honestly can't really say anything good about it. It's not because it's bad, it's because it's mediocre. I can give you a couple pointers though: *Have a interesting protagonist. Having him not be a white guy would be a start. *No more Death Stars. *Summarize it. Compact the story a bit. There's no reason to have walls of text. The summary shouldn't be more than ten paragraphs long unless you break it up into sections. *Give the characters actual pathos. They fight because they're good and bad and that's lame. *Work on the naming. Not naming them after users would be a good start. *Don't retread unless it services the story. -Exo. as a person who respects creative freedom and one who can separate reality from fiction, im not going to remove that image no matter how many times you tell me to. it's laughable that you would ask me to, considering it's a image on what's clearly a joke game. you seemed upset when other people didn't respect your jokes, why should i respect you when you're offended over something that's clearly also a joke? it's not happening. i don't care how much she means to you- it's not real. whatever i write or do to her won't matter, she's a fictional construct. this isn't a matter of being nice to you- i don't know you well enough to respect you and you certainly never reached out to me for anything except making people apologize to you. -Exo